Problem: Let $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ be distinct real numbers such that
\[\frac{a^3 + 6}{a} = \frac{b^3 + 6}{b} = \frac{c^3 + 6}{c}.\]Find $a^3 + b^3 + c^3.$
Solution: Let
\[k = \frac{a^3 + 6}{a} = \frac{b^3 + 6}{b} = \frac{c^3 + 6}{c}.\]Then $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are all roots of
\[k = \frac{x^3 + 6}{x},\]or $x^3 - kx + 6 = 0.$  By Vieta's formulas, $a + b + c = 0.$

Also,
\begin{align*}
a^3 - ka + 6 &= 0, \\
b^3 - kb + 6 &= 0, \\
c^3 - kc + 6 &= 0.
\end{align*}Adding these, we get $a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - k(a + b + c) + 18 = 0,$ so $a^3 + b^3 + c^3 = k(a + b + c) - 18 = \boxed{-18}.$